


bring your love baby (i can bring my shame)

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant!Harry, Fingering, Gay Sex, It sorts itself out, Louis is confused for a while, M/M, Slight Dominant!Edward, Slight cumplay I think, Spanking, Submissive!Louis, The Styles Twins, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, but only with the d/s, gay threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"But now I was wondering," and as Harry's said that, he gets an elbow to his side from Ed who shoots him a glare. "Okay, we were wondering," Ed looks more satisfied now, "if you'd be up for a threesome."</i> </p><p>  <i>"With the two of us, if that wasn't clear enough." Ed adds after a second, even though it's quite unnecessary, and Louis fights the urge to spoil the heated moment with a laugh because of Ed's clarification.</i></p><p>  <i>But the squirming stops, almost immediately, and Louis nearly moans at the mere thought of having them both at the same time. And just that they took the courtesy of asking, it's just all way too hot for Louis to even imagine saying no to, it's just not possible to even consider something like that. That they're both willing to do this, it overwhelms him just a bit.</i></p><p>  <i>"You, uh, you're asking me if I want a threesome?" He asks dumbly, but he's just making sure he's heard correctly and all that.</i></p><p> </p><p>... or the one were Louis meets Harry's twin, Edward, and he can't get the thought of having them both at the same time out of his head no matter how hard he tries. </p><p>dom!harry and sub!louis with Ed all mixed up into that, just because I can.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	bring your love baby (i can bring my shame)

**Author's Note:**

> before you read; 
> 
> i haven't really proofread this as much as I should,  
> but believe me I will as soon as I get back home!
> 
> that is all, you may proceed, and if you do find any incoherence/mistakes,  
> write it in the comments, _please!!_
> 
> and there was no way on earth this was supposed to get so goddamn long,  
> but here we are and all I can say is try to enjoy it!!
> 
> Title from "Wicked games" by The Weeknd.

Louis is on his way home, much like any other day.

It's raining in London. Heavy drops hits his hand he has thrown over his forehead to shield himself for most of the water since he forgot his umbrella at home, even though the weather-lady on the news did tell him yesterday evening that it would rain today. It's not that he hates the rain, not entirely, but he can't say he likes it. He doesn't mind getting his clothes soaked through, now that he knows he's on his way home and he can step out of his wet clothes the second he closes the door behind him, no, he doesn't really mind that at all. Getting it in his eyes though, leaving them sore and irritated, _that's_ what's bothering him about this stupid weather.

But everything feels a little bit better when the thought of what he's coming home to crosses his mind. Yeah, he almost smiles even though his surroundings are greyer than grey, and he skilfully avoids puddle after puddle, and even though no other human being actually smiles back at him, his lips still twitches at the thought of Harry.

_Harry._

It's been... _hectic_ lately, to say the least. Auditioning for the X-Factor wasn't the easiest thing to get done, and getting put in a band with four lads you didn't know better than you know the family on the end of the street didn't make it any easier. No, it hasn't been easy, nor calm, but it's been fun. Fun, and great, and a true experience that Louis wouldn't trade for anything in the world. He gets to do what he love. Sing for more people he could ever dream of, and Harry, well. Harry's a surprise bonus to the whole thing. A very pleasant surprise.

Now, Louis had always known that he might like boys. Since that silly kiss with his best friend when he was eleven, _boy_ best friend he should add, things have been pretty clear for Louis that yeah, he could totally be together with a bloke. He'd honestly prefer it to be completely honest. They're nice, with broad shoulders and now that he's 19, the boys has often turned into young men with a little bit of stubble on their chins too. Which, is hot. Undoubtedly.

Then there's Harry.

Sixteen was his mere age when they got put in a band together, and Louis can't really to this day put his finger on what really drew his attention to this, to this _boy_. Before Harry, it was all stubble, muscles, leather jackets and that kind of bad-boy look that got Louis going. But, that was _before_ he met this curly-haired, green-eyed sixteen year old with a smile nearly as big as his heart. And it was a bit overwhelming in the beginning, yes, having that sparkly smile and silly giggles around him, but, he got used to it, grew to actually like it. And to miss it when they were separated.

Maybe that was what got Louis to start thinking. And if you knew Louis as good as Harry, you would've snorted if he said that he'd been thinking. C'mon. Louis, thinking? Now it takes a lot to make Louis _think_ about things. He's a sort of 'live-in-the-moment'-guy, always has been and Harry likes that about Louis. That he's spontaneous, that he's random sometimes and that he always has a prank lurking somewhere in his back pocket.

But back to the thinking, because that was when the whole LouisandHarry-thing started. Louis realized that he actually missed Harry when they weren't together. He realized that he wanted to twist his fingers in those luscious curls, wanted to say something stupid just to see Harry giggle and smile like he always did. It was a bit odd in the beginning, when he realized that he had feelings for Harry.

Feelings, as in 'more-than-a-friend'-feelings.

But it all kinda worked out in the end. After some serious frustration between the two of them, it all came down to a irrational but necessary argument where feelings were confessed and confirmed from both sides. It left them both a bit dumbfounded, when Louis just raised his voice a bit and screamed, "You're so fucking hot when you're angry."

And that had been it. Harry just froze, stared at Louis like he'd just told him he'd killed his mum or something. And then he fired off a wry smile towards Louis.  
"You're always hot."

So, they were good. More than good, Louis thought. They were absolutely fucking great.

Their relationship was a bit of a secret though. The rest of the boys knew, of course, and the people closest to them knew. It was kinda hard to hide the fact that they were more than friends, when all the people got to know by walking in on them in, er, _compromising_ positions. Never naked, or, half naked perhaps, but they've managed to have their boxers on. An achievement of its own, they both thought.

Since Louis was nineteen, and the band already brought in a good share of money, the first thing he did was to get a flat for himself. Well. And Harry. It wasn't intended to, but he spends most of his time there anyway. Harry's only seventeen, can't really move out from his family quite yet, but he stays most nights of the week in Louis' bed anyway. It's a lot comfier when you're two.

So yeah, of course Louis was smiling on his way home, with a boy waiting for him when he got back.

The rain was still thrumming outside when Louis opened the door, got met by immediate warmth and sighed happily as he closed the door behind him. The TV was on Louis decided, as he heard some noises which he recognized as the TV. Yep. Harry was probably watching some lame movie that he'd seen at least a thousand times before. But, that was Harry.

Louis hung up his jacket, kicked his shoes off and walked in to the living room. The couch is placed with its back towards the door, leaving Louis to only see Harry's curls above the end of the couch's back. Without saying a word, though with a small smile playing on his lips, Louis walked soundlessly up to the end of the couch, and before Harry could even react, Louis moved to straddle him.

"Hey babes," Louis practically purred, his hands instantly found their way to Harry's hair and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. He inhaled deeply, smiled against the warm skin and relaxed.

Which, Harry didn't.

Harry tensed up underneath Louis, froze in the spot and didn't move at all as Louis pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Then, a door was opened in the apartment, the bathroom door judging by the sound of someone flushing the toilet and it made Louis lift his head from where it had been resting against Harry's shoulder.

"Do we have a guest?" Louis asked and furrowed his brows, tightened his fingers a bit in Harry's hair as he waited for the guest to appear in the door frame.

"Uhhh," Harry began, and Louis glanced towards him for a quick second before the guest stepped into the living room.

"Okay, look, I don't really know what I'll sa - Louis?"

Harry says that. But not the Harry he had his fingers tangled in his hair, not the Harry where he had a thigh on each side of Harry's own. Not that Harry. Another Harry had walked into the room, obviously talking to the Harry Louis was sitting on. And. What?

"Harry?"

Louis confused eyes flickered between the both of them, and a bit reluctantly he quickly stood up from Harry's(?) lap and nearly tripped over nothing in the process before he hit the wall the TV hung on and it stopped him from walking even further back. What?

"Louis, shit. I, uh - Fuck. What were you doing?" Harry number 2(?) asked the Harry whose lap Louis had just left.

"Nothing! Nothing, I promise. He just came home and went straight for my lap!" Number 1 said back defensively and craned his neck to look at Harry number 2.

"You could've at least protested, or you know, said something," Number 2 continued with a glare that could kill, before he walked up to the couch and stands next to where the other Harry was still sitting.

"I swear I would've but he sat in my lap for like, two seconds and then you came. So." Number 2 kept his eyes locked with number 1, and number 1 sighed deeply.

"Okay. Sorry. Can't really blame you," he said and number 2 agreed wholeheartedly.

"Am I high?"

Louis questions made them both laugh loudly, both of them holding their hands in front of their mouths as if that would cover their barking laugh. Louis got mad now, that was a complete legitimate question to ask. He has not one, but _two_ fucking Harrys in his flat right now! And there should only be one. So, being high would be the only reasonable explanation to this, but Louis can't remember smoking something at all recently. Nothing. Maybe he doesn't remember it because he's so baked? Maybe he's taken so much that he's-

"No. No, Lou, you're not high." Number 2 said and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Then why is there two of you? I can't - I got to be high," Louis said solemnly, because that seems like the only legit explanation. "Why else would there be two of you? I've been drugged, and I can't even remember if I took anything. Did I? Was I with you? I'm so sorry, I can't even remember it."

"Lou, I think it's time I introduce you to Ed. Or, Edward if you'd like." Harry number 2 said and pointed his hand towards the Harry who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Ed," Number 1 or, Ed, says and waved his hand in a small wave towards Louis.

"You weren't supposed to get to know it like this, I'm so sorry," Harry says and scratches at the back of his neck with one of his hands before he continues. "This is Ed, like I told you, and he's my twin brother. So no, Lou darling, you're not high."

Ed snorted. " _Lou darling?_ "

"Shut up," Harry quickly retorted and gave Ed a smack on his arm.

"Oh my god," Louis breathes. Harry's twin brother. Okay, so, Louis is not high. "You're not even Harry!" He's looking straight at Ed, who raises one of his brows at the statement.

"No, can't say I am."

"I just fucking sat in your lap! I kissed your neck!" Louis yelled, threw a hand over his mouth in complete horror once he has stopped talking.

"You did." Ed confirmed calmly. Harry though, is not that calm.

"He kissed your neck? You said you didn't do anything!" He gave Ed another harsh smack on his arm, causing Ed to flinch at the pain.

"Well you need to be specific bro, what's your definition of _anything?_ In my opinion we didn't do _anything_." Ed hissed while he stroked his tender arm. "Fucking asshole."

"Doing _that_ counts as anything!"

"Well it's not like I initiated it, did I? Didn't have a choice really. He just came up at me and, and - and kissed my neck. Nothing else. It wasn't _anything_ at all really." That made Harry turn to Louis, who's gotten quiet for a while.

"You can't blame me Harry." Louis says quietly, looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I couldn't possibly know you had a _fucking twin brother_ and that he'd be sitting on the couch watching telly like you always do!" His voice rose in a falsetto, went higher and higher the more he spoke.

"I know, Lou, I know I can't." Harry sighed. "I'm just mad at myself that I didn't tell you sooner. Could've saved us from this."

"Yeah it could, you moron. Why the fuck haven't you told me you have a fucking twin brother?" Louis sounds almost angry now, brows furrowed deeply and creases his forehead.

Ed and Harry exchanged a mysterious glance, both biting down on their lip and obviously doesn't want to tell Louis something. Harry cleared his throat.

"Me and Ed, we haven't - We haven't exactly been on great terms with each other when we were younger. We weren't talking to each other for a long time, but recently we've started talking because we both find it completely ridiculous to have a fight when none of us really is angry with one another."

Ed continued after a seconds pause. "So I kinda called him, and we decided that we would meet up and talk some stuff through. And we did, a couple days ago. Then, he invited me here for dinner after we met up today, and I can't say no to dinner. I know he can cook." Ed smiled fondly, glanced up at Harry who let out a snort.

Louis just kinda stared at them, between the two boys, and while he's doing that he realized how fucking similar the two boys look. Same unruly, chocolate-coloured curls, same piercing green eyes as big as a does', both probably at the same height but he hasn't seen Ed while standing up yet.

"Stand up." He ordered suddenly, gaze locked firmly with Ed's who complied after a few seconds. Ed rose to his feet, stayed with bent knees for a couple of seconds as he brushed off some invisible dust off of his black skinnies before he stands up correctly with his back straight. Louis is right, the two of them are nearly as tall as each other, Harry being half an inch taller perhaps, but still. Wow.

"Do we look alike?" Ed asked with a devilish grin, and it takes Louis a second to remember that he's not Harry. He's Ed.

"If you _look alike_? I think my, er, _previous actions_ answers that perfectly," Louis said and Harry nearly flinches at the words while Ed's grin might be getting wider. Louis rubbed a hand over his face, sighed once and closed his eyes tight. Harry has a twin brother. A twin brother whom Louis kinda violated. But you can't blame him, he didn't know. He couldn't have known. He's used to do that, to _Harry_ , so you can't blame him.

"This is insane," he muttered, mostly to no one but Ed smiled.

"Can't say that I didn't enjoy your previous actions though."

Harry slapped him again, harder this time. "Ed! Shut the fuck up alright? This is a bit much to process for Louis, so just, chill."

"I just wanted to make him feel a bit better, bro," Ed said and turned to look at Louis. "I'm sure my brother would appreciate what you unfortunately did to me and not to him, he's just too polite and a bit jealous to tell you that right now."

Louis ignored him completely, looked at Harry with tired eyes.

"Is he always like this? Do I have to deal with _two_ idiots?"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ed yelled but Louis doesn't let him know that Louis knows that. Harry sighed.

"Lou, c'mon. Let's talk." Harry walked up to him and pulled him with him out of the living room. Ed followed them like a tail, and Harry gave him a glare. " _Alone_ ," he emphasized just to be clear.

"Oh, c'mon! I wanna know too!" Ed whined, stopped at the door frame though and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. He pouted, just like Harry always does, and Louis can't help but to shiver at the inconvenience. It's like having two Harrys in the same room, doing the exact same things, the same expressions. It's freaky, to say the least.

"No, Ed stay there. I need to talk to Louis, alone." And with that Harry dragged Louis into their bedroom, closed the door behind them and with that left Ed outside. Harry ran a hand through his hair, took a couple of deep breaths while Louis just stands there, in the middle of the room and watched him and waited for Harry to start talking.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. "You shouldn't have gotten to know like this, I know that. And me and Ed, like I said, we haven't exactly been best friends through life so far, so having us in the same room without one of us trying to stab the other is quite remarkable."

"Why didn't you tell me at least? I mean, I know about Gemma. Why not Ed?" Louis interrupted softly.

"I don't tell people about Ed. We haven't lived together since I was eight, and the times we've seen each other after that is countable on my two hands. But recently, Ed gave me a call, said he wanted to talk, and that was it. We've both grown a lot, so we've realized how stupid and immature we've been for not talking sooner in belief that the other was mad as hell on the other one."

Harry paused for a second, lets Louis take in the information. Louis nodded, and Harry took another breath and continued.

"He saw me on X-factor. Kinda hard to miss me really, now that we're getting bigger as a band. So he thought he'd at least try to talk to me, and yeah. We met for the first time in a hella lot of years just a week ago. We're still trying this whole thing out really, we try to take it slow. I was just about to start cooking when you came home, and I was supposed to introduce you formally but..." Harry paused. "It didn't quite work out like that."

Louis snorted out a laugh. "No, it certainly didn't. It was a bit much to take in, not used to have one Harry and suddenly I got two." Harry smirked, and the tension is broken.

"I'm sorry for that, no one deserves such an introduction." Harry's eyes are fond as he says it.

"it could've gone smoother, yes, but here we are," Louis said and Harry agreed.

"Yeah, it could. But here we are."

They both stay quiet for a while, glanced at each other until Louis thins the thick air out in the room the best way he know.

"So, are you gonna cook me and Harry 2.0 dinner or what?"

xxx

  
It's a bit uneasy to have Ed around in the beginning. It's unusual to have two Harrys to look at, but Louis quickly learns that even though they look exactly the same, they're nothing alike under the beautiful surface.

They're the complete opposite of each other, how unbelievable that even sounds. Harry's more reserved, thoughtful and giggly. He tells his knock-knock jokes, laughs hysterically at them and Louis always rolls his eyes at that. Ed on the other hand, rarely thinks before he speaks, and he's vulgar and blunt about everything. Harry wouldn't hurt a fly even if it was trying to kill him, while Ed doesn't care much about anything or anyone or who he hurts in the process.

It's a bit overwhelming, Louis must confess, and he can't even count the times he's mixed up the two boys. He's called Ed Harry, and the other way around, so many times that whenever he approaches them, he's forced them to start the conversation by saying their name just so that Louis is sure on who he's talking too. They often forget to do that though, but it kinda works out anyway.

Ed's around much more now. They have dinners together, with Harry cooking and Louis and Ed joking with each other and teases Harry about random things. Ed tells Louis a lot of stories from when they were kids, the good ones at least, and Louis loves it. Sure, Ed can be quite a handful when he says something completely inappropriate, but his sense of humour makes up for all that.

Harry keeps on checking with Louis that everything's alright, having Ed so close and there so often, but Louis really does love it. He finds himself staring at the two of them more than he doesn't, but he can't help it anymore. He honestly thought that there were no other person more beautiful than Harry, he still thinks there isn't, but Ed's equally as gorgeous. The way they both crack up in those dimply smiles whenever Louis tells them both something funny, how the two of them looks from behind when they're walking down the street with their lanky figures and legs that never ends, or how their eyes sparkle in the dim light when they sit at the kitchen table and eats. Louis can barely remember how it was before Ed, how he managed with only one Harry at his hands.

Fascinating is it really, but he feels so weird for just staring at them sometimes. Harry catches his eyes almost all the time whenever they're out all three together and Louis ogles them shamelessly, but he doesn't ask Louis about it then. No, he asks Louis later, when they're tangled up in each other in bed and Louis' fingers are in Harry's hair.

"I can't help it, Haz. It's so amazing how similar you two are, at least in appearance. I can't help but to stare at you."

He blushes when he says it, because it feels so ridiculous to think like that. But Harry merely hums back, tells him that he likes having Louis' eyes on him all the time. So they're good. They're really good.

xxx  


Louis is driving himself mad.

Completely, utterly mad.

You know, it hasn't been the easiest adjustment to add another Harry into the mix, but it's worked out great. They're all getting along, and frankly, Ed spends nearly just as much time as Harry in Louis' apartment. And it's great, Louis really enjoys having them both together.

That thought though, has messed his mind up pretty bad.

Harry and Louis hasn't had as much sex since Ed showed up, not to blame him or something, but it's true. They've both been distracted by Ed, and talks to him every waking hour of the day rather than doing something else. However, lately Louis' fantasies has taken an unexpected turn. For the worst? Perhaps. But he just can't help himself.

In his darkest hours, when he's locked up in the toilet with his aching cock in his hands, his mind naturally slips to Harry. He imagines it to be Harry's hand wrapped around his cock instead, nothing unusual there. But then, _then_ Ed joins the two of them, gets down on his knees next to Harry and kisses him.

The thought is absurd, having two boys who look exactly the same kissing each other, but it gets Louis off quicker than quick. Imagining Ed's tongue inside Harry's mouth, both of them working on Louis' cock, it pushes Louis over the edge far sooner than he'd expected.

He wipes his cum off his fist with cheeks redder than blood, and the shame nearly eats him alive.

xxx  


Three days later, the sexual frustration is at its peak.

Louis wakes up to an empty bed, though with the smell of eggs and bacon tickling his nose. He stretches out on the bed, before he gets up and walks in a pair of sweats and no shirt out to the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Harry, busy frying eggs and bacon and haven't even spotted Louis yet. He's dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats, hair unruly and messy but he makes breakfast so it doesn't matter.

Louis just wants to kiss him, hard until they both can't breathe because he's missed that lately.

So, he does. Why not, you know? He walks up to Harry, spins the chef around and smiles swiftly before he pulls him in for a kiss. Morning breaths are overrated anyway, and it's not like any of them minds it really. Harry kisses back after a few seconds, lets go of the spatula he has in his hands and puts it blindly on the counter. He then puts his hands on Louis' waist, thumbs digs into the skin a bit painfully, but Louis knows why. Harry's missed this too, just like Louis.

And Louis should be ashamed about the way his boner is pressing into Harry's thigh right now, but he can't bring himself to care even the slightest. He pushes them tighter together, moans into the kiss the way his cock gets trapped between himself and Harry's thigh. _Friction, more friction_ fleets through his mind, but then Harry's tongue is inside his mouth and it all feels so good, like he's been starved on this for so unnecessarily long.

Someone clears their throat, which causes the two boys to separate and leaves a thin trail of saliva between their lips before Louis turns his head around to the doorway.

"I'm gone for two seconds," pause, "two seconds and you have your tongue down his throat." Ed sounds mad, which, Louis can't quite understand why. Louis gets to kiss Harry whenever he wants, and the other way around.

"He sneaked up on -"

"Oh no, no, no. Don't pull that shit again Ed, you surely seemed to _enjoy_ yourself this time too. You thought you'd start without me?"

And wait. Ed? Has Louis been snogging the shit out of Ed? Louis gets dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, tries to comprehend with the fact that he just kissed Ed, like, kissed kissed Ed, with tongue and all. And that Ed _must've_ felt his boner, and that Louis pushed the two of them together and was just about to start rubbing himself on his leg, asking for some kind of friction. Louis stays erect because of that thought, even though his cheeks turns nearly crimson. Then his amazing brain recalls the other part of what Harry just said. _You thought you'd start without me?_ And what?

"I did enjoy myself, thank you very much. He's an excellent snogger, and I thought I'd take the opportunity to try him out. And no, I wouldn't have started without you brother dearly, you know that," Ed says a bit mockingly. 

What is this? Louis steps away from Ed's embrace, eyes flickering between the twins with and he's sure he looks like a giant question mark. He doesn't fully understand what they're meaning, but if it's anywhere close to what he thinks it is, he doesn't really know what emotion to show. Though his cock does most of the talking, even though it's silent.

"I just thought we'd ask him together, now we have this mess again," Harry sighs and steps into the kitchen and walks up to his brother who grins.

"I like messes."

"You like to make a mess, then you leave the cleaning up to me," Harry argues and Ed nods, thoughtful.

"True."

"Excuse me," Louis begins, "what do you mean with ' _you thought you'd start without me_ '? Start with what?"

The twins turns their heads to Louis simultaneously, it's a bit creepy to be honest, but they have completely different facial expressions. Harry looks quite bothered with his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched, while Ed's grinning like a fool.

"Should I ask him or you?" Ed says with his eyes focused on Louis who still looks more confused than ever.

"I will," Harry says curtly and without hesitation.

"Okay, go ahead then. Looks like he can't wait."

Ed is obviously referring to the boner Louis is currently sporting, both of the twins' eyes flickers to Louis' crotch. It causes Louis shift in his position, feels so exposed under their intense gaze which is understandable. Harry meets his eyes suddenly, and Louis' cheeks tints pink.

"So, Lou," Harry begins while looking uneasy and unsure. "Me and Ed haven been thinking about a thing quite much lately."

"And it includes you too," Ed adds, still with that grin playing on his lips.

Harry shoots him a glare before he starts again. " _It includes you_ , but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Is that clear, Lou?"

It is clear to Louis. He won't do anything he doesn't want to, so he nods mutely and Harry continues.

"So, like I said, me and Ed have done some thinking." Ed nods along with what Harry's saying. "And I know that we haven't really had that much, _sex_ lately Lou."

The statement throws Louis off a bit, he starts to squirm underneath the twins' gaze, but it's not entirely because of that he's uncomfortable. No, he's squirming in anticipation, because he likes where this is heading, it it's anywhere near what he thinks it'll be.

"And to be honest, it's because of Ed."

Ed snorts, smirk still evident on his lips.

"But now I was wondering," and as Harry's said that, he gets an elbow to his side from Ed who shoots him a glare. "Okay, _we_ were wondering," Ed looks more satisfied now, "if you'd be up for a threesome."

"With the two of us, if that wasn't clear enough." Ed adds after a second, even though it's quite unnecessary, and Louis fights the urge to spoil the heated moment with a laugh because of Ed's clarification.

But the squirming stops, almost immediately, and Louis nearly moans at the mere thought of having them both at the same time. And just that they took the courtesy of _asking_ , it's just all way too hot for Louis to even imagine saying no to, it's just not possible to even consider something like that. That they're both willing to do this, it overwhelms him just a bit.

"You, uh, you're asking me if I want a threesome?" He asks dumbly, but he's just making sure he's heard correctly and all that.

Ed nods.

"Are you two okay with that?" He asks next, because it's a big thing, having sex with someone while your brother watches. Your twin brother.

Ed sighs a bit. "Of course we are, otherwise we wouldn't have asked you. Are _you_ okay with that though?"

"Fuck," Louis mumbles under his breath, now's his fantasy starting to take place in reality too, and shit, he doesn't know how to express himself. "Yes. Yes, course I am. I've wanted this for a while now," he admits and his cheeks turns scarlet again.

Harry breaks out in a grin now, matching the one Ed has on his own lips and god, they look like two predators ready to completely _wreck_ Louis. His erection is starting to get painful now, his cock hard and probably already leaking and staining his briefs. Fuck.

"Why haven't you told me, Lou?" Harry asks while he walks up to him, leaving Ed behind who still grins like a fool. Louis feels so exposed, even though he's fully dressed, and he likes it.

Harry places his hands on Louis cheeks, body radiating heat and Louis falters as he speaks.

"I - I just - I thought I was crazy for wanting that."

Harry chuckles, pulls Louis in for a kiss and it all feels so familiar, they've done that so many times before. But now there's more to it, and yes, Harry do kiss a bit differently than Ed, but Louis thinks he might need to kiss Ed some more just to have enough to compare the twins. Ed's a bit behind with kissing Louis, after all.

"You're not crazy, baby," Harry says when he pulls away from the kiss. "But we can't really fuck you in the kitchen, now can we?"

Louis nearly chokes on air, his cheeks still burning but yes, _yes_ he craves this now, now that he's so close to it.

"No," he whispers breathlessly. Harry tilts his head to the side, eyes still firmly locked with Louis'.

"Well then baby. I want you - Sorry, _we_ want you naked and on your back on the bed."

Louis blinks. "What?"

"Was I unclear?"

"No," Louis says quickly when he picks up the sternness in Harry's voice. "No you weren't."

"Good. Then off you go, darling."

Louis gets out of Harry's embrace, doesn't look back as he scampers out of the kitchen faster than fast. He loves it when Harry gets like this, when Harry takes control in a way no one ever could. And Harry knows that Louis loves it.

Maybe Louis is so submissive by nature, maybe by choice. It's easy falling under someones hand when they're as firm as Harry can be, and Louis can't really help but to get excited and turned on by it. They've explored it a bit together, how Harry can control Louis, how Harry can _dominate_ Louis while they're in bed. Because Louis does not have a submissive personality. Oh no, he's flamboyant and sassy, with witty comebacks on the tip of his tongue constantly. Even though he's the smallest and daintiest person you'll ever meet, he's going to make sure you remember him, that's for sure. So the submissiveness is only shown in the bedroom, which, Harry doesn't mind at all. He likes having control, he likes how Louis bows under his words.

Louis can't help but to wonder how it's going to be now, with Ed alongside him and Harry. He's obviously the one who's going to get fucked, who's going to be utterly destroyed by the two boys and Louis feels a thrill down his spine as he works on getting his pants undone. He fumbles a bit with the button on his jeans. He wonders what Harry tells Ed, about what and how they do things in the bedroom, he wonders if he tells him that Louis is so submissive.

He doesn't need to wonder for much longer, because as he crawls across the bed to lay down in the middle, the door opens. His briefs are tossed on the floor, much like his other clothes, and he's achingly hard where he lies on the bedspread with flushed cheeks and glistening eyes.

Harry enters, closely followed by Ed. The twins both look at Louis, who has done what Harry told him to do. He's on his back on the bed, knees slightly bent and feet planted on the mattress, and he's waiting for further commands. Because that's how it goes.

They both breaks out in two wide grins, sparkling teeth flashing and satisfaction is written all over their faces. Louis forgets all about feeling uncomfortable at their similarity, he's way too turned on for that.

"Good boy," Harry praises as he and Ed walks up to the end of the bed with long steps.

"Is he always this good?" Ed asks, eyes skimming over Louis' exposed body. Tanned skin, golden and soft, the black ink contrasting it beautifully. His fringe is flicked to his side, a few hairs are stubborn though, and has managed to escaped the fringe entirely.

"Yes, he usually is," Harry responds, glances quickly at Ed beside him. "Always so good to me."

Louis loves it, how they talk about him as if he's nothing but a piece of flesh they get to fuck. He absolutely thrives on that, on satisfying Harry, and now Ed. He wants to be good, he _needs_ to be good. Otherwise he's useless, he's nothing without praise and the knowing of having Harry pleased with him.

Ed hums in approval, before Harry speaks again.

"Come here, darling. Want you to to help us undo our jeans."

Louis nods without hesitation, gets up on his knees before he crawls towards the end of the bed. He hesitates though, when he's eyeing both of their crotches. Who should he start with? Harry? Or Ed?

Harry catches him in his doubt, "Start with Ed. I'll tell you what's going to happen meanwhile."

Louis lets out a quiet breath, directs himself towards Ed's crotch. He sits up on his knees, head the same level as Ed's chest. His palms are a bit sweaty, and the fact that he's completely naked and neither of them are makes him work a bit faster with the button. As he tugs the zipper down, Harry talks again, voice soft but firm.

"Right now, you're going to get both of us out of our jeans. Then, we're going to fuck your mouth, because I know how much you love that."

Louis makes a choked whimper, and if Harry does hear it, he doesn't let Louis know.

"And while I fuck your pretty little mouth, Ed's going to get to taste you, since he hasn't yet. And then he'll finger you open while I cum down your throat. Then we'll fuck you so good, you'll feel us days afterwards. Understood?"

Louis almost forgets to answer, hands and mind to occupied with pulling Ed's jeans off and eagerly eyeing his very visible erection, but he pulls himself together and remembers that if Harry asks him a question, he answers it.

"Yes," Louis says while Ed's stepping out of his jeans and pushes them away a bit from his feet.

"Yes who?"

And they've done this too, so many times, and Louis curses himself for even forgetting it. He's not Harry when they're like this. He's Sir.

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Sir what?"

Louis dares a glance up at Harry, "Yes Sir I understand."

Harry smiles then, eyes almost going soft. Louis fills with happiness, knowing that he pleased Harry even though he didn't in the beginning. He knows now. He won't forget it again.

"Good. Now c'mon, my jeans aren't going to unbutton themselves, are they?"

"No Sir," Louis mumbles as he leaves Ed's crotch, still with briefs on. Harry said just to unbutton their jeans, so that's what he's doing. As soon as he scrambles away from Ed, and towards Harry, Ed pulls off his t-shirt and throws it on his own jeans on the floor. Louis watches him in the corner of his eyes, but he doesn't dare to fully look at him. He has a task to complete right now.

He sits on his knees in front of Harry, fingers working fast to get the jeans done as soon as possible. The zipper's down, and soon the jeans are sliding down the long, faint legs and hits the floor with a quiet thump.

"Good job. Now, let Ed fuck that mouth of yours, hm? Show him exactly how much you like it," Harry says and Louis immediately obeys. He crawls back to Ed, looks up at him finally, and god, he's at least as stunning as Harry. He lacks a few tattoos though, not to complain, but he's got the same slender torso, lean arms and unruly curls that hangs down his face as he looks back down at Louis. His eyes flicker to his crotch, and wordlessly Louis hooks his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down a bit.

Slowly, slowly he pulls them down, until Ed's cock springs free and slaps lightly against his lower stomach. Louis eyes must widen, because he's big. He's shaved, cock hard and leaking and Ed sighs happily, probably relieved to have his cock free. Louis tugs the briefs down past his thighs, let them fall to the floor to bunch up at his feet. Ed doesn't step out of them, instead he speaks for the first time in a while.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you actually gonna let me fuck your mouth?"

Usually, Louis would've snorted and told him to fuck off. But when he's in this state, his mind is telling him to obey, to bow down and to do what he's told, no matter how, why or when he's being told to do it. And even though it's an direct order from Ed, it all originates from Harry, and that's all he needs before he's wrapping a fist around Ed's length.

He pumps him a few times. Two, three, four, before he tentatively sticks his tongue out and gives the head a careful swirl around it. Ed breathes heavy, hands itching to grab something, and it would only be natural if it was Louis' hair. So Ed runs his hand through Louis' fringe, fingers stops just to get a fistful of hair and tightens his grip then, forces the entire head into Louis' warm, slick mouth. By then, Louis lets his hand fall down on the bed, stands on all four and just takes it. Ed notices, pushes further in and gets his cock even more slicked up before he starts to thrust at least half of his cock inside Louis' mouth.

Louis won't gag. He rarely does, he's quite skilled in the blowjob-area to be honest. He just closes his eyes, feels how his jaw opens a bit further for each of Ed's thrusts, and with the soft moans Ed lets out, he knows he's doing something right. He nearly flinches though, when he feels a hand run up and down the back of his thigh, before he remembers that it's Harry, and relaxes into the touch.

Harry grew a bit bored and impatient with just watching Ed fuck Louis mouth. It's hot, it's undoubtedly hot, but it's still _his_ Louis, and Louis is on all fours with that gorgeous bum of his up in the air and how could Harry possibly contain himself then?

He runs his hand along the soft skin of Louis' thigh, hears the slurping noises he's making as he swallows more and more of Ed's cock. Harry's hard, hard as hell, but he's going to wait for his turn. Instead he grabs one of Louis arse cheeks in his palm, jiggles it a bit before he releases it. Louis has always had a girls' arse, plump and round and nearly _edible_. It sure makes Harry want to set his teeth in it, to mark him up and leave a bruise. But that can wait, he tells himself. He gives Louis' bum another squeeze, relishes the feeling of it in his hand before Ed pulls out his cock with a loud pop that causes Harry to turn his head towards him.

The view is amazing, Harry decides.

It's almost like looking at yourself, how you'd look when you're doing the things Ed does. It's new, an exciting feeling that leaves Harry's stomach in a bubbly, sparkly feeling he can't quite explain yet. The way Louis' mouth glistens in saliva, drips a bit down his chin and the trail between those sinful lips and Ed's shiny cock, it's amazing and it spurs Harry on. He want that too, now.

"C'mere," he grunts and waits for Louis to turn around so that he's facing Harry. A few seconds later, Louis is tugging down his boxers in a hurry, mouth hanging open in anticipation for what will come.

"He's so fucking good," Ed sighs with a hand around the base of his cock. "Nearly made me cum right down his throat."

"I know he is, such a good little slut, isn't he?" Harry says with a smirk, one hand in Louis' hair just like Ed. Louis moans before he puts his mouth around Harry, hopes Harry can make out that _yes, yes he's a good little slut._ Harry's precum is salty, like always, unlike Ed's who tasted not much at all. It's good though, and while Harry's a bit eager to push Louis down, all he does is taking it and tries to work his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock.

"Ed, the lube's in that drawer over there. Go fetch it and then get yourself a taste of what you'll be inside soon enough."

Harry's voice sound strained, as if he struggles to get his words out. Louis knows it's because of him, and the familiar fluttering feeling is back in his stomach, slowly ebbing out though when Harry starts to thrust a bit deeper. Louis faintly hears how Ed's pulling out a drawer, then closes it, and then the bed dips beside him. He moans around the cock in his mouth, feels how Harry's fingers tightens in his hair.

"You love this don't you?" Harry asks. "Having your mouth fucked, and soon you'll have a finger up your arse, both at the same time. Such a slut, aren't you?"

Louis would love to agree, but his mouth is full of cock, so his words doesn't exactly come through the way they would if it wasn't full of cock. It only causes vibrations that make Harry moan, before he pulls Louis off of him, much to Louis' dismay.

"Didn't quite catch that. Do you mind repeating that for me?"

Harry forces Louis to look up at him with the firm grip of his hair, and Louis feels the humiliation surge through his veins. He's loving it, though he can't help it when his cheeks turns red.

"Yeah, I'm such a slut," he murmurs.

"I'm sorry, just a bit louder for me, yeah?" Harry prompts, and Louis swallows.

"I'm such a slut," he repeats, louder this time and Harry shows off his dimples in a shiny smile.

"That's right, you're a slut. And whose slut are you then?"

"I'm your slut, Sir," Louis says automatically.

"Right again. And tonight I get to show how good my little slut are to my brother, and you'll be good to him too. Isn't that right, slut?"

Louis had nearly forgotten about Ed, since he's gotten so quiet from where he's sitting behind Louis bum.

"Yes Sir, I'll be good to him too," Louis says and then he feels a hand on his ass. It's Ed, but Louis can't see what he's doing since he's forced to look up at Harry. The hand's warm though, slowly stroking his ass.

"You got him whipped, bro," Ed says to Harry, and Harry chuckles.

"Yeah I do. Could make my little slut do anything, and right now he's going to make me cum down his throat while you finger him open."

"He's got the roundest arse though, can't believe it."

Louis whimpers when Ed smacks him, it takes him by surprise. Ed's fascinated though, by how Louis' ass jiggles, how the skin starts to get warm and burn by the smack. It's gorgeous, watching the skin turn slightly redder.

"Would you look at that," Ed says dreamily, still talking about Louis arse. Harry pushes his cock back inside Louis mouth, who just opens up his mouth and feels how Harry's fingers tightens once again in his hair, pulls him down halfway at once. Apparently the talking is done from Louis' side.

Ed think Louis is beautiful from behind, his hole pink and clenching around something that isn't there yet. He wants to taste, and he knows he can too, so he leans forward, until his curls are brushing against Louis' skin before he darts his tongue out.

He swirls it cautiously around Louis rim, peppering it with soft kisses. Louis makes a pleased noise from where he's getting his mouth thoroughly fucked, then Ed tries to push his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. It's a bit tricky, considering the slight resistance he's met by.

Louis nearly feels a bit spoiled, having someone rimming him so good as Ed does. He's got a cock in his mouth, deep down his throat, and a tongue in his arse. It's heaven, and he barely can't wait until he's getting fucked by them. Harry's panting above him, and Louis looks up at him through his lashes.

Harry's already looking at Louis, at how his cock slides past those pink lips, at how it disappears inside the unbelievable heat and slickness of Louis' mouth, and at how Louis' spit slowly has dribbled down his chin. He's watching that, and Harry loves what he sees.

When their eyes meet, Louis starts to bob his head to meet Harry's thrusts. Louis moans around the cock in his mouth when Ed slips a finger inside of him, slick with spit, and Ed starts to slowly push the entire finger inside, before he's pulling it out again. And then he repeats the motion, murmurs something into Louis' skin that Louis can't quite catch.

"What did you say?" Harry grunts out instead of Louis, since he's a bit busy with getting his throat fucked.

"I said," Ed says a little bit louder while he keeps on fingering Louis in a rapid pace, "that he's so fucking tight."

Harry smiled fondly. "I know. He hasn't been fucked in a while now."

"God, I can tell," Ed murmurs.

Harry leans over Louis' back, choking Louis a bit in the process, but he places two big hands on each of Louis' arse cheeks and spreads them, bares his hole and Ed's finger which keeps on sliding in and out. Harry's cock hits the back of Louis mouth, pushes past his gag reflex and slides nearly all the way down. Louis works his tongue around whatever he can, swirls it without much finesse but elicits those sweet, short moans from Harry which he loves, which he thrives on. His cheeks are released, and Harry tells Ed to add another finger.

It doesn't burn. Much. Louis pushes back against the second digit, meets it when it's not even halfway because he wants this now, he _needs_ to get fucked now. But it's not his choice when or how it'll happen, he knows that. He takes what he's given, with pleasure, and when Harry's breath starts to get uneven and ragged, he knows what he's going to get.

Harry thrusts sloppily now, hips snapping in a pace that's no longer even, and Louis can tell that he's close. Long, slender fingers have a tight grip on his hair still, threading into the sweaty mess that used to be formed into a fringe but no longer is. Louis wants to taste him, wants it so badly now since it's been so long ago that he can't barely remember. He doesn't want it to be like this again, he wants to remember.

Ed adds a third finger, presses a few kisses at the bottom of Louis' spine while he scissors the three digits the best he can inside him. He wants him to get loose and ready, it's not supposed to hurt, and he knows that Louis hasn't been fucked in a while now. Still, the way he clenches around Ed's fingers, he can't even imagine how goddamn tight he's going to be around his cock. Ed himself is hard, cock curved against his stomach and just aches for friction, for _Louis_.

"Gonna paint your face white," Harry grunts and pulls at Louis' hair so that he slides off his cock with a loud pop. The image is obscene, how the string of saliva remains between Louis' lips and the head of Harry's cock while Harry wraps a hand around it to jerk himself off, and how Louis' eyes nearly flutters shut from the anticipation of what's coming to him. Or on him. Ed's fingers fills him up nicely too, stretches him out and in the back of his head he can't even wait until they fuck him even more senseless.

A long, out-drawn moan slips past Harry's parted lips, he doesn't dare to let his head fall back because of the pure bliss that washes over him like a tidal wave when he finally comes, because then he'd miss how Louis' cheek, his lips and his tongue would be painted white. Nice, thick, white ribbons of cum hits Louis face, who moans when the taste of Harry comes back to him, but he doesn't close his mouth quite yet.

Harry's fingers has gone convulsing in Louis' hair, grips it so tightly as he starts to come down from his high, and he watches Louis with glassy, green eyes. Louis blinks a couple of times, one string of cum's hit his left eyebrow and almost his eyelashes, cerulean eyes meets Harry's as he darts his tongue out to lick up the cum that hit his lips and cheek. The best he can, at least.

Harry brings his hand up to Louis cheek, the other one still with a firm grip of his hair, and with his thumb he scoops up the cum that Louis can't reach and slips it past Louis' pink lips. Louis eagerly sucks at the thumb, thoroughly and swipes his tongue around it just for Harry's pleasure.

"So pretty, baby. Such a cumslut too, aren't you?" Harry asks with his gaze locked on the thumb in Louis mouth.

Louis nods vehemently, hums in agreement before he shudders. Cool air hits his rim, Ed has pulled out his fingers and have left Louis' hole slick and ready. Without even thinking, Louis tries to look back at Ed just to see what he's doing, but the grip Harry has on him doesn't allow him to.

"You want me to go first?" Ed asks and looks up at Harry who nods curtly.

"Yeah," he says with eyes locked with Louis as he speaks, "fill him up real good, then I'll fuck him. Sound good to you?"

Louis knows that Harry isn't talking to him, he's asking Ed. And the words makes him shudder again, breaths coming out as short, tiny gasps now. He hears the familiar sound of a bottle cap opening and closing, hears how Ed's slicking himself up. Louis eyed Ed's bulge when he undid his jeans, and fuck, he looked big.

"Yeah sure," Ed replies and Louis feel the head of his cock against his entrance, prodding against his rim. "Gonna fill him up nicely. He's gagging for it, isn't he?"

Ed pushes the head inside, and Louis is well prepped so it doesn't hurt as much, but it's still a lot bigger than three fingers, so he grips the sheet tightly, knuckles turning white.

"Aw, baby," Harry coos, "c'mere."

Harry bends over so that he can kiss Louis, pulls him in and slots their mouths together. Ed keeps on pushing his whole length inside, at the same time as Harry's tongue explores Louis entire mouth. Harry's got a hand on Louis' chin to keep him in place, and he nearly ends the kiss because of his smile when he hears Louis moaning into the kiss.

"Shit," Ed swears quietly once he's bottomed out in Louis, "still so fucking tight. "

Ed leans backwards a bit, watches his cock being swallowed entirely by Louis. He experimentally pulls back a bit, then carefully shoves himself back in. Louis keens into Harry's mouth, who whispers to him.

"You're gonna take that cock so good, aren't you? Take the whole thing so hard, I know you like that. And when your hole is all fucked out, I'm gonna fuck you just as hard as Ed did."

Louis breath hitches, now that he's got Harry talking like that to him and Ed building up a fast pace of him thrusting into Louis. Harry takes is as a sound of agreement from him, and keeps on whispering, cock starting to fatten up again from those pretty little noises Louis is making.

"Yeah, you like the idea of that, don't you? Such an eager little slut, so ready to get fucking _pounded._ Am I right?"

Louis nods, sucks in a sharp breath when Ed's hands comes to grab ahold of his arse cheeks, spreading them apart while he continues to drive into him.

"Want to hear you say it, Lou. C'mon, tell me," Harry whispers and now he's so close to Louis' earlobe that he bites down at it. "Tell _us,_ " he corrects as an afterthought.

Louis cheeks burns when he answers, but he can't bring himself to care. "I wanna get fucked so hard. So hard and - I'm such a slut, I'm a slut."

"Louder," Harry commands and straightens himself up, eyes meeting Ed with a satisfied grin on his lips.

Louis repeats himself, louder this time, and his cheeks doesn't just tint red because of the fact that he's getting fucked anymore. It's humiliating to admit something like that, that he's _a slut,_ but he is and Harry knows where the boundaries are. Not that there are many, but Harry knows.

Ed delivers a smack onto his arse, hard and firm and the sound of skin meeting skin echoes in the room even through the grunts and moans they all let out. Louis feel Ed jab a his prostate, every thrust takes him a step closer to his orgasm which he know he can't have until Harry says so, but it's so fucking good, to have Ed continuously hit it, it makes even his fingers tingle where they are gripping onto the sheet.

Harry's on his knees on the mattress, cock hard again and it's bobbing near Louis cheek. He's watching how Ed pounds into him with hungry eyes, knows that he's going to be there soon, doing the same thing. His cock brushes against Louis' cheek, and being the good little slut Louis are, he opens his mouth automatically and tries to guide the cock into his mouth. Harry has a firm grip at the base of his cock, tries to keep himself from cumming since he wants to give it all to Louis' hole instead, so when he glances back down at Louis and sees that he tries to suck him off, he puts his cock away and grabs ahold of Louis chin again.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Harry asks harshly.

Louis falters, eyes clearing up in realization. "No," he answers with a shaky voice.

"That's right. You can't be such an eager slut if you want me to fill you up. So keep your mouth closed, slut." Harry gives him a smack on his cheek with his cock, precum smears a bit on Louis' cheek, but he does keep his mouth closed.

"Good slut," Harry murmurs and lets go of his chin, eyes drifting back to Ed who's panting now.

Ed's working himself rapidly, balls heavy and slaps against Louis' thigh every time he thrusts. He has a death grip on Louis' bum, nails digging into the skin with force, one leg hitched up so that he's on only one knee. It causes a different angle, a better angle almost, and Louis whimpers meekly from where he's keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm - I'm close, gonna cum - soon," Ed says breathily, voice sounding strained. He feels the oh-so-familiar coiling feeling in his lower abdomen, feels how his muscles tighten and how Louis fucking _clenches_ around his cock. He's going to tip over the edge any second now, and he releases one hand from the grip on Louis' bum to take ahold of his hair instead. He pulls Louis' head backwards a bit, causing his back to arch downwards beautifully. A moan from somewhere deep down Louis' throat escapes him, and Harry's mouth nearly falls open when Ed finally cums.

The twin's eyes flutters close, mouth slightly ajar and Harry feels like he's looking in a mirror. The curls are nearly glued to his forehead, his skin glistening in sweat and is covered in the smell of _sex_. Not so weird though, considering. But he's gorgeous, his thighs are quivering when he shoots his load in Louis, who whimpers when he feels himself getting filled up. Ed stays like that for a moment, cock still buried in Louis and his hand still gripping Louis' hair, before he blinks a few times, as if he's finally drifting back from his orgasm. It was quite breathtaking to watch, Harry must admit, and now he can't fucking wait for his own turn to fuck Louis senseless.

"Oh my god," Ed breathes out and releases his grip on Louis' hair.

"That good then?" Harry asks with a sly smile playing on his lips.

" _That good?_ " Ed echoes. " _That good?_ That was fucking amazing. Such a tight arse, wanted to cum way before I actually did. And would you look at that."

Ed's pulled out of Louis, slowly, and Louis' hole tries to clench around air. It's shiny, shiny as fuck with cum and lube inside and around it. Ed finds himself staring at it, at how it's not even closing quite yet. Ed carefully circles a finger around the stretched out and red rim, causing Louis to keen underneath him.

Harry reaches out a hand to stroke Louis' cheek, "Want you on your back for me," he instructs and Louis starts to scramble on the bed to get on his back. Ed crawls to the edge of the bed for the moment, waits for Louis and Harry to get in their positions. Louis is still feeling Ed inside him, almost misses the feeling of being full, but he knows Harry will fill him up nicely, like always.

But there's something about this, this threesome, and Louis can't even believe this is real and happening. He's about to get fucked for the second time in the matter of minutes, and he's so fucking close already that it's going to be hard as hell not to cum when Harry does find his prostate. And then Harry's hovering above him, spreading his thighs and Ed crawls up to his side.

Harry's hands are soft, running up and down his thighs and simply observes Louis' fucked-out hole. It's red, puffed and simply gorgeous with Ed's cum nearly dripping out already. Harry bites down on his lip, keeps that groan bottled up inside him as he takes a hand up to his mouth and spits in his palm.

"Wont be needing any lube for this. You're so wet already, so fucking wet it's dripping from you," he explains when he sees the quizzical frown on Louis forehead. Louis whines from that, glances down at how Harry slicks his cock up with the spit.

He lines himself up, feels the warmth radiating from Louis, and he pushes the tip inside.

Louis moans, he's not as tight as before but he's still tight, and Harry's cock slides inside easily due to the cum and lube that's left. Harry's all the way inside him now, and he starts to roll his hips in a way that sets the pace rapid already from the beginning. He's been watching Ed fuck Louis for a while now, and he's ready to do it himself.

Ed's not sure what to do with himself. He's way too sensitive to even think about getting Louis to sucking him off, no, that's off the limits for now. Thankfully, Harry notices that he's a bit lost and before Ed even knows it, they're kissing.

Harry has pulled Ed in with his right hand on Ed's cheek, fingers splaying out around Ed's neck. They threads themselves into the curls in the nape of Ed's neck, and Ed makes a startled noise of surprise into Harry's mouth. They've kissed before, long time ago though when they were still young and inexperienced, but they've done it and in this moment it felt so right somehow. They share Louis, why not each other as well?

It takes a couple of seconds for Ed to start kissing back, and by then Harry's tongue is already trying to prod its way inside Ed's mouth, tracing along the outline of his lips. It's hot, unbelievably hot Louis thinks from where he's lying and watching them, and he finds it amazing how Harry can still fuck into him with such force.

The kiss turns much sloppier along with Harry's breath getting heavier, more ragged than before. They're a mess of tongues, teeth and lips, curls brushing against each others and their long, slim torsos are nearly pressed against each other now, that's how close they are.

Louis moans at the sight. This is what he's been wanting to see for a while, nearly _dying_ to see this. It's crazy, like seeing Harry kiss himself, and it basically is, expect it's not. But it's hot, and when the kiss breaks apart the twins stare at each other for a little bit longer than necessary, still so close that their breaths mingle together.

"Fuck," Louis whines, grinds his hips to get Harry to hit that sweet, _sweet_ spot of his, like he so desperately craves right now. Harry seems to catch the hint, pecks Ed once more on the lips before he hovers above Louis, places his hands on the bed on each side of Louis' rib cage to support himself. When he's done that, the angle has changed and he's fucking deeper, deeper into Louis who feels like the air's been knocked out of his lungs. It all feels so good, so fucking good, and he doesn't even know what to do with his hands so he just grips the sheet again, tugs at it desperately just to have something to hold on to.

Harry's leaning down now, teeth scraping along the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder, and then he bites down. Louis groans, gulps after air because he still hasn't been given the approval of cumming, so he knows he can't do that yet but it's hard, so very hard not to cum.

"Please, please, please,please," Louis begs breathlessly, eyes shut tightly and voice completely wrecked.

"Please what?" Harry asks, hips still moving relentlessly and tongue tasting the salt of Louis skin.

"Please, I need to - need to cum, please, please," Louis clarifies and he doesn't even register that Ed's showed up on the opposite side of where Harry is, doing the exact same thing as Harry does, which is bruising Louis' neck up. They're not painful, they're pretty Louis thinks. It's intimate, lets people know that Louis is _taken_ , that he's not available for anyone else than Harry.

"You have to ask me nicely, you know that," Harry replies. And Louis does know, because Harry loves to hear people beg for him. Or, mostly Louis when they're having sex, but he loves to hear Louis beg for it. And, as the submissive little slut Louis is, he begs.

"Please Sir, just - _unghh_ \- Please can I cum? Please, _please._ "

In a different situation maybe, Harry would've smiled right now, praising Louis for asking him so nicely. But this is not a different situation, no, he has a slut to fill up now.

"You're going to cum after me, understood?" Harry says sternly.

Knowing Harry expects an answer, Louis breathes out through gritted teeth, "Yes Sir."

Ed takes it as his cue to kiss Louis, guessing that his and Harry's conversation is over. He tilts Louis' head to the side, smirks devilishly before he leans in and presses their lips together. Louis closes his eyes, lets himself feel how Ed works his tongue inside his mouth, how it swirls around there with no restraints and he lets himself enjoy it.

Harry breathes out a lot of curse words now, thrusts start to get uneven and faster than before. He's chasing his orgasm now, wants to see Louis' wrecked hole filled with both of their cum. His abdomen gets tighter, the bliss is starting to spread inside him. It's been a while, not just fucking Louis, since he's had an orgasm as well. It's all built up to this moment, and after watching his brother fill him up, he doesn't want to be outdone himself.

With one look at Louis and Ed kissing, Harry feels himself tip over the edge, and he sees white as his orgasm strikes like the lightning. It feels like it's ripped from him, the pleasure getting so intense from everything that's been adding up to this, and it's like he could keep on spurting out cum forever. Louis breaks the kiss with a gasp, clearly a bit shocked at the added warmth inside him, and then his eyes rolls back in his head.

Harry watches, along with Ed, with huge eyes how Louis shoots his load over his stomach, the white contrasts with the tanned skin. Harry is stunned that Louis cummed so quickly, but he's satisfied with that Louis listened to him and cummed after Harry had. Somewhere between the last wave of his orgasm washing through him and when Louis starts to smile like a dork, Harry's proud over Louis. His Louis.

Louis thighs quiver as he stops to spurt cum, his mouth shaped into a perfect circle. His brows are furrowed, and Harry thinks that Louis has never looked more gorgeous. Ed smiles, leans down to lap up the long streaks of cum on Louis' stomach, eyes never leaving Louis'. Ed's tongue is surprisingly warm against Louis' skin, considering how sweaty he already is from the previous actions.

"Oh god," Louis wheezes out when Ed's done and his stomach is as clean as it can be. Harry pulls out of him, and he whimpers at the empty feeling. Harry's cum is pooling inside him, some of it slides out with Harry's cock and leaves his entire rim shiny and slick.

"Fuck," Harry curses quietly as he scoots back on the bed, pries Louis' legs open in order to expose his fucked-out hole. "Looks so good, Lou."

Ed crawls up next to Harry to get a look himself, and he exhales loudly at the sight.

"God, he looks absolutely _wrecked._ "

He reaches out tentatively to prod a finger carefully inside Louis, who whimpers weakly at the intrusion. When Ed pulls out his finger, it's wet with both of his and Harry's cum.

"You were so good baby," Harry praises and Louis positively beams at that, heart swelling with affection and pride. He's been good, that's all he needs to know.

"Thank you," he remembers to say, it's important to be polite Louis thinks.

"No, thank you," Ed says and grins, moves away from the bed and walks into the bathroom. "Any one want a flannel?"

"Yeah," both Louis and Harry agrees.

Ed walks back with a flannel for each, and they clean themselves up in relative silence. It's not awkward, it's comfortable really. Louis throws his flannel on Harry, it hits him in his face and he huffs. Louis smiles before he falls back on the bed, tugs at the duvet to pull it over him.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he declares as he shuffles around under the duvet the best he can with both Ed and Harry still sitting atop of it.

"Not even going to put on some underwear?" Ed asks with and eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Louis says, popping the P loudly.

"Well scoot over in that case," Ed says and crawls down underneath the duvet next to Louis. Harry shrugs, mostly to himself, and decides to join the two under the duvet.

The three falls asleep to the sound of each others breaths, and Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo
> 
> what did'ya think?  
> and i know i can't write endings, no need to point it out hehe
> 
> you'll find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/larryjohnlock) and on [tumblr](http://huntheygay.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
